


A favour

by Pepper_sugar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sad Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_sugar/pseuds/Pepper_sugar
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic and it obviously had to be about the holmes brothers because i love them so much. Do tell me if you liked it
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, mycr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A favour

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon and Mycroft Holmes sat peacefully in his chair at the Diogenes club. The recent political situation regarding Brexit was enough to test a person’s sanity and Mycroft found himself visiting the Diogenes more often than usual. His usual place, where he preferred to sit was occupied and he had chosen to take a seat by the window, overlooking the garden.

As he sat there looking at the calm scenery outside, being content with the quiet atmosphere around him, his thoughts began to wander. This too was a recurring instance these days. After Sherrinford, on various occasions he found his mind wandering away on its own and repeating the memories of his childhood spent at Musgrave. Old memories resurfaced out of nowhere, even the ones he had thought he had completely forgotten. He’d get random flashes of Sherlock playing among the gravestones, running around the house poking everyone with his wooden sword, Eurus’s questions about everything and her playing the violin for him a few times to show him how she could play complex music pieces easily. They were enough to make him smile a little.

And then there were memories which he wished had never resurfaced at all and that he could repress them again and go on with his life. He never wanted to relive the night where they found Sherlock digging in the Musgrave ground at the middle of the night, trying desperately to find his friend. Father had to carry him inside while Sherlock kicked and screamed in his arms telling them victor was under the tree like Eurus’s riddle said.

That one always made him wince under his breath as if it caused him physical pain. After all, he was the one who had comforted Sherlock the rest of the night, drying his teary face, trying to play with him and giving him false hope that the adults will find victor soon.

And then there was a happy memory which made its round occasionally, of Sherlock catching him off guard and giving him one of his tackle hugs. It never failed to make him smile fondly to himself and feel sad right after.

Today was one of those days where the memory of his baby brother hugging him tightly, caught him off guard. Perhaps it was the view of the garden. He could remember numerous times when he was sitting under a tree, reading his book and Sherlock would pounce on him out of nowhere.

As Mycroft was reminiscing about those hugs he picked up the cup of tea, ready to take a sip, a few things happened at once. He felt someone come up behind him and the next thing he knew two arms gripped tightly around his shoulders with a force that startled him and he barely kept his tea from spilling over on his suit.

Hello brother mine, whispered Sherlock, his face pressed against Mycroft’s ear.

Miss me?

Mycroft’s expression went from startled to great fondness, he tried his best to keep himself composed and took a quick look around. No one had noticed sherlock’s gesture due to the fact the room was mostly empty, apart from two other men who were sitting peacefully in their chairs, one busy reading the newspaper and the other, a book.

Mycroft gently pulled Sherlock’s arms away from his shoulders and got up to face his brother who was giving a cheeky smile.

He grabbed Sherlock’s hand and took him outside in the hall which led to the stranger’s room. Once he had closed the door he turned around to face his little brother with a fixed look

What was that about?

Just a small favor. You looked a bit sad, said Sherlock, still smiling

‘Someone could have noticed’ said Mycroft, trying to keep a stern face.

And? Replied Sherlock. It’s not against the law to hug someone. If it bothers you so much, you can repay me back

‘Its _ ‘ began Mycroft

Tea? asked Sherlock, cutting off whatever his brother was going to say and sitting down in one of the sofas.

And for once, Mycroft thought it best not to argue further. After all, they both knew it didn’t bother either one of them and deep down a part of them felt glad it had happened.

The rest of the afternoon was spent having tea and bickering with each other over different matters, as was their routine.

This new hug bought a small change in Mycroft’s life, from that day on wards whenever he thought of the memory of his baby brother hugging him, it wasn’t followed by sadness, but a small fond smile. Someday, he would definetly repay the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and it obviously had to be about the holmes brothers because i love them so much. Do tell me if you liked it


End file.
